This invention relates to a gas bag arrangement for a motor vehicle.
Gas bag arrangements for the protection of persons present outside the vehicle are known from the prior art. For example, DE 101 38 449 A1 describes such gas bag. One difficulty in such gas bag arrangements consists in removing the gas bag from the field of view of a vehicle occupant (in particular the driver) after an activation (e.g. also after an erroneous activation).